story of sakuri
by satochisgirl1987
Summary: just some crazy adventures of new trainer sakuri chipora and her pokemon and what happens when she falls in love. ashxoc warning major misty bashing if u dont like dont read.
1. new beginging

konnichiwa ppl! this is my first pokemon story about my made up character named sakuri. there will also be ash and misty and brock and team rocket and all those ppl in it. it is my first fan fic ever so plz b nice i will get better i promis.

"waaaaaaaaah!!!!! how did i manage to sleep in on this important day desu ka!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" 10 yr old sakuri chipora said to her self on the morning she was about to become the best pokemon trainer of all. she quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth and quickly made a piece of toast and then ran out the door of her house to prof. oaks lab.

"sorry i'm late otoo-san" she said to the prof. as she went thru the door. a little while after ash started his pokemon journey prof. oak finally found a woman in his life named nujire chipora. they married and had 1 daughter which was sakuri. now she was 10 and it was time for her to start her pokemon journey. her dad (prof. oak) said that he has a special pokemon for her.

"hi sakuri-chan" he said to her.

"so what is this pokemon that you want to give me otoo-san desu ka?" she said.

"well it was your mothers. she was very lucky to find it when she was a trainer. when she was dieing she said that she wanted me to give it to you when it was time for you to become a pokemon trainer" he said.

prof. oak handed sakuri a pokeball with the pokemon in it. the pokeball did not look like a regular pokeball. it was pure white and glimmered rainbows like an opal.

"the opal was always your okaa-sans favorite gemstone. i decided to make this pokeball out of opal in her honor" he said.

"wow" said sakuri.

sakuri threw the pokeball and a jirachi came out. but it didn't look like a regular jirachi. it had shiny red eyes and the yellow things on it were light pink and those hangy blue things were semi transparent rainbow.

"cool. a jirachi. thanks otoo-san" said sakuri.

"i also have a pokedex and pokeballs for you. they will help you catch pokemon" prof. oak said. he handed sakuri six regular pokeballs and a shiny pokedex that was purple and shiny.

"i custom ordered this pokedex so it would be your favorite color purple" he said.

"cool" she said.

"well i guess its time for you to get going sakuri-chan. you have a lot of adventure ahead of you you know. i will miss you" said prof. oak.

"ill miss you too otoo-san. bye" sakuri said.

she went out the door of prof. oaks lab and into the fields with her starter pokemon jirachi. she couldnt wait to catch more pokemon. she took jirachis pokeball out of her pocket and looked at it.

hmmmm what should i name you she thought.

i know! ill name you reddy-chan because you have red eyes! she thought. then a wild pokemon appeared. it was a pidgey. sakuri really wanted to catch it.

"go reddy-chan!" she said. sakuri threw the pokeball in the grass and reddy came out of it.

"jirachi! jirachi!" it said.

"reddy-chan use doom desire!" she said.

reddy attacked and the pidgey was weak. "pokeball go!" sakuri said. she threw the pokeball at pidgey and caught it.

"wow! i cant believe i caught a pokemon in 1 shot!!" she said.

i wonder what i should name you desu ne... how bout wingy-chan cause youve got real pretty wings. yeah i think my pidgey will like this name she thought.

sakuri really wanted to start training pidgey but it was really weak so she decided to go to the pokemon center. but where was the closest one desu ka? sakuri took out a town map and looked at it. veretian city looked like it was just ahead so she decided to go there.

so that is the end of chappy 1 u guys! i hope u like it. plz r&r and add to ur favs if u like. in the next chapter sakuri will meet ash & the gang so stay tuned everybody.

jamatta ne

satochisgurl1987 3 


	2. the meeting

konnichiwa! its me again just continuing chappy 1 of my story. plz r&r as always.

sakuri went thru the fields and to viritian city and then she went into the pokemon center.

"hello welcome to the pokemon center. you look like a new trainer. can i help you desu ka?" said nurse joy.

"hi nurse joy. i was just wondering if you could heal my pokemon please" sakuri said.

"ok i can do that just give me your pokemon" said nurse joy.

sakuri gave nurse joy her 2 pokeballs that had the pidgey and jirachi in them.

"wow thats a really interesting pokeball desu ne" said nurse joy.

"yeah otoo-san made it out of opal to honor my okaa-san. shes died two or three years ago. this pokemon was hers. its a jirachi and i named it reddy-chan because it has red eyes" said sakuri.

"oh im sorry to hear about your mom but its cool you have a jirachi tho" said nurse joy.

"yeah. my other pokemon is a pidgey i just caught. i named it wingy-chan because of its wings" sakuri said.

"thats a cool name sakuri-chan. im going to heal your pokemon now. bye" said nurse joy.

nurse joy went away and then this guy with spiky brown hair and no eyes showed up.

"youre a really cute girl you know" he said.

"thanks" she said.

"my names brock-chan. whats your name desu ka?" he said.

"my names sakuri chipora. i just started out as a pokemon trainer today" she said.

"thats cool. hey youre so pretty do you think you could go out with me tonight desu ka?" brock said.

"like on a date desu ka?" said sakuri.

"yeah like on a date. well probablly go out to dinner or something" brock said.

"well... i guess it would be ok with me" she said.

this made brock reeeeeeeealy happy and he started bouncing around the pokemon center like a craaazy person. (a/n: lol)

"yay! yay! finally a girl is going to go out with me! yatta! oh and sakuri-chan its going to be a double date is that ok with you desu ka?" brock said.

"yeah thats ok" she said.

then nurse joy came back with sakuris pokeballs and said "ok sakuri-chan all your pokemon are healed now. oh and i see youve met brock. hes been helping me out a lot lately. hes very nice"

"well thats good to know because im going out on a date with him tonight" sakuri said.

"really desu ka? a date desu ka? thats cool. maybe now hell finally stop stalking me" said nurse joy. nurse joy laughed and gave sakuri her pokemon back and went away again.

"what pokemon do you have sakuri-chan desu ka?" brock said.

"well i have a jirachi names reddy-chan and a pidgey i caught that i named wingy-chan" said sakuri.

"thats cool. whered you get the jirachi desu ka?" said brock.

"its my starter pokemon that i got from my otoo-san. he's professor oak you know. he said that my okaa-san found it somewhere and wanted to give it to me before she died. he also gave me a shiny purple pokedex. purple is my favorite color you know" she said.

"my favorite color is green. wow thats awesome professor oak is your dad. i didnt know he had any kids besides garys otoo-san. i bet my friend ash-chan would really like to meet you. hes going on the double date tonight with us tonight with his gf misty-chan. he really likes pokemon and wants to be a pokemon master. he has a pikachu" said brock.

"wow a pikachu. i hope i can catch one of those someday. i want to be a pokemon master too and a top coordinator" said sakuri.

"i want to be a pokemon breeder" said brock.

"wait so you want to make pokemon have sex with each other desu ka? ewwwwwwwww" said sakuri.

"no no no. dont you even know what a pokemon breeder is desu ka?" said brock.

"yeah i do know brock. i just love making that joke. its so funny isnt it desu ne?" said sakuri.

"yeah i guess it is pretty funny" said brock.

they had a good laugh and then went on to prepare for the date.

well i guess i was wrong when i said in the last chappy that sakuri would meet all of ash & friends cause she just meets brock lol. but u will most def. c ash and misty in this next chappy i promis.

ja matta ne!

satochisgirl1987 3 


	3. the date

konichiwa! heres chappy 3. in this sakuri & ash will start 2 fall 4 each other. plz r&r 

sakuri was really excited for her date with brock tonight but there was still a lot of time before it because he said that it would be at 7 pm and it was only 2. so she decided to catch more pokemon. she caught a caterpie and a rattata and named them cutey and teethey. then it was 5 so she decided to get ready for her date. it probablly wasnt going to be a fancy date but sakuri always wanted to look nice so she got her hair done at the viritian hair salon and got a new out fit. she wasnt sure if she would hit it off with brock right away but he seemed pretty nice and would probablly make a good friend at least. and plus he thought she was pretty and sakuri liked that. there was still a little bit of time left after that so sakuri decided that she would go back to the pokemon center and call her dad prof. oak.

"hi otoo-san" she said.

"hi sakuri-chan hows your pokemon journey going desu ka?" oak said.

"its going pretty good. im in viritian city right now and i already caught 3 pokemon!!" said sakuri.

"wow thats pretty cool. so do you think that you're going to start beating gym leaders so you can join the pokemon leauge desu ka?" he said.

"yeah probablly. do you know where the 1st gym is at desu ka?" she said.

"its in puter city which is pretty close to viritian city" he said.

"ok cool i think i will go there tommorow because i have a date tonight" she said.

"oh really desu ka? whos the lucky guy desu ka?" he said.

"well his name is brock-chan and i met him at the pokemon center today. were going on a double date with his friends ash-chan and misty-chan"

"oh i know them. i gave ash-chan his first pokemon. it was a pikachu. hes 10 yrs old about your age. brock-chan was the gym leader for puter city for a long time until his little bro forest-chan took over and misty-chan used to run the curulean city gym with her onee-sans. ash-chan and misty-chan make the most adorable couple. i think its true love" he said.

"cool i cant wait to meet them. well its almost time for my date so i think i should say good bye now otoo-san" she said.

"ok bye sakuri-chan" he said and then the screen went blank.

sakuri went to the resteraunt that brock told her to meet him at. she saw him and another boy and a girl. the girls name was misty and she had orange hair in a side ponytail. the boys name was ash. he had luscious raven hair that swept across his face and amber eyes. sakuri immideately found him very good looking but tried to shake it off because she already had a date and he already had a gf.

"hi sakuri-chan id like to introduce you to my friends. this is ash-chan and misty-chan" said brock.

"hi you guys its nice to meet you" said sakuri.

"sakuri youre good looking tonight" said brock.

"yeah i agree" said ash.

"ash!!!!!" said misty. she hit him with a mallet.

"not as good looking as you my dear" said ash.

he sweatdropped. ash knew he wasnt telling the truth. he seemed to fall in love with sakuri at first sight. he tried to shake it off too because he already had a gf and maybe she was into brock anyways.

"thanks" said sakuri. she blushed. ash thought she was pretty desu ka? maybe this would work out after all.

they all went in the resteraunt so they could have a nice dinner.

"hey guess what you guys i caught two more pokemon today. i caught a caterpie and a rattata" said sakuri.

"wow thats cool. i remember when i caught my 1st pokemon. what do you think your going to do desu ka? i want to be a pokemon master" said ash

"i want to be a pokemon master too. and i think that after i do that ill be a top coordinator" said sakuri.

"have you battled any gyms yet desu ka?" said misty.

sakuri was a little bit bothered that misty was talking to her. she didnt like misty very much. she was really whiny and a airhead and trying to steal her man (ash) away from her.

"of course i havent battled any gyms yet. i just started today you know" sakuri said.

"oh. whos your starter pokemon desu ka?" said misty.

"a jirachi" said sakuri.

"wow. thats really unusual. how did you get one desu ka?" said ash.

"well it was my okaa-sans. i dunno how she got it but she said she wanted it to be my starter pokemon before she died so my otoo-san gave it to me" said sakuri.

"shes prof. oaks kid" said brock.

"really desu ka? i didnt know" said ash.

"yeah i just talked to him on the phone before i came here. he said that you used to run the 1st gym brock in puter city" said sakuri.

"thats right i did used to be. were actually on our way there tommorow so do you want to travel with us desu ka? when we get to puter city you can battle my bro. forest" said brock.

"ok that sounds cool i will travel with you guys" said sakuri.

sakuri knew that she could get to puter city on her own but she wanted to stay along with ash misty and brock so she could try to push misty out of the way and get closer with ash her true love.

find out wat happens next in chappy 4. until next time

ja matta

satochisgirl1987 3 


	4. confessions in veritian forest

well here is chappy 4 it is my fav chappy so far and u will c why if u read on lol. its a lil bit spicy if u kno wat i mean 

after the date ash brock misty (hore) and sakuri decided to camp out in veritian forest for the night. sakuri was really excited to battle her first gym the next day but she was even more excited to get closer with ash. shed seen him take off his shirt to put on his pjs. he had a very nice six pack and very nice other muscles. she was so excited that she couldnt sleep. she looked over at ash and saw that he couldnt sleep either and couldnt help but wonder if it was because he was thinking of her. when brock and misty were fast asleep their eyes met. then a little while later ash got out of his sleeping bag and went to sakuri.

"so i see you cant sleep" he said.

"yeah you look like youre having a pretty hard time too" she said.

"hey you wanna go somewhere desu ka?" he said.

"but its the middle of the night" she said.

"yeah so what desu ka?" he said.

"i guess youre right" she said.

sakuri got out of her sleeping bag and ash took her by the hand and pulled her up. he led her around the veritian forest. he was still holding her hand. he took her to a clearing that had lots of bushes and trees. they could see the moon. it was a full moon.

"this is my favorite spot in the whole veritian forest. this is the spot where misty-chan and i confesed our love to each other" he said.

"ugh... misty-chan. ive had enough of her tonight" she said.

ash laughed.

"well at least youre honest. i like a girl whos honest" he said.

sakuri could easily see now that ash liked her and saw an oppertunity to try and distract him from that reched misty.

"so you seem like you agree with me ash-chan" she said.

"what desu ka? about misty-chan desu ka? yeah i guess i kinda do. the truth is that weve been growing apart. i think that shes still really into me but well..." he said.

"well what desu ka?" she said.

"...the truth is that... oh no i wont say. i dont want to ruin this..." he said.

sakuri looked deep into ashs gorgeous eyes and said "ash-chan pause are you in love with me desu ka?"

ash didnt say anything back. he just kissed her. sakuri didnt question him and kissed him back. their kisses grew deeper and deeper and soon they were going all out with tounge but suddenly ash pulled away.

"sakuri-chan im so sorry. you were just so beautiful and i couldnt control myself. but this is so wrong i already have a gf" he said.

"of course you have a gf. its me" she said.

"oh my gd that was so fking hot" he said.

ash kissed her again tho this time much more intensely. it was impossible for sakuri to get over how good he was on her mouth. eventually they sunk to the floor and heavy petting was goin on.

"oh gd misty-chan could never be like you sakuri-chan" he said. sakuri shut him up with another kiss.

the next morning it was 5 or 6 o clock and ash and sakuri were naked just barely covered by their discarded clothing.

"good morning sakuri-chan" ash said.

"ash-chan... did we do what i think we did desu ka?" she said.

"i love you sakuri-chan" ash said. he started kissing her all over and touching her breasts.

"this is awesome" she said.

"yeah oh sht what time is it anyway desu ka? we have to get back to camp before brock and misty find out about this" he said.

"well its still kinda dark outside so i think theres time for us to get back" she said.

"ok cool lets get dressed" he said.

sakuri and ash got dressed and then had one more kiss before they left the site. they were walking as fast as possible.

"sakuri-chan im really nervous about whats going to happen when we get back to camp. what if by some chance misty-chan finds out about us desu ka?" he said.

"well i guess if she does then shell just go away and we can be together all we want no problem" she said.

"yeah i guess thats true. man now i do wish it would kinda happen" he said.

but when they got back to their camp site brock and misty were still fast asleep. ash sighed but sakuri cheered him up.

"hey now this means i can give you one more kiss before we go to bed" she said.

so they kissed again very deeply.

"i wish this could go on forever sakuri-chan. why do things have to be so complicated desu ka?" he said.

"look ill find some way for it all to work out i promise. we should get some sleep and figure this out later. after all i have my 1st gym battle to look forward to" she said.

"yeah i guess youre right" he said.

sakuri and ash went into their sleeping bags as if nothing happened. while sakuri could easily get to sleep this time she still yerned for ash to be by her side before she did.

so that is it i hope u liked it. in the next chappy (chappy 5) sakuri will have her 1st gym battle in puter city and of corse she will get closer 2 ash and they will figure out how to deal w/misty and mayb she wil meet team rocket 2.

jamatta ne

satochisgirl1987 


	5. the 1st gym battle

ok so in dis next chappy sakuri will have her 1st gym battle. it a lil bit diff. from the last few chappys bcuz it doesnt make as much sense and has lots o talkin in it but i hope u like it newayz. there isnt tr in dis chappy like i said there wold be but it will probablly b in next chappy ok?

a little while later everyone woke up. brock made everyone breakfast and then they decided to leave. ash and sakuri tried to act as normal as they could that stupid girl misty was still there and they had to deal with her. misty keapt on clinging on to ash and it was awkward and it always made sakuri very very mad. misty was still nice to sakuri tho because she didnt know about what was goin on between sakuri and ash and didnt kno that sakuri hated her for stealing her bf.

"why the fk are you being so fking nice to me you btch desu ka?" said sakuri.

"come on sakuri-chan keep it on the down lo" said ash.

"ummmm because yyoure our new traveling partner and i dont have a reason not to be nice to you" said misty.

and then misty was still nice to sakuri. that stupid girl. sakuri wished that her bf would just grow a pair already and kick her out. she was still very in love with him tho. and she knew that ash felt the same way because of the way his eyes shimmered every time he looked at her. brock didnt seem to notice any of it tho. he was too busy thinking about nurse joy or something lol.

"hey everyone lets go to puter city now so sakuri-chan can beat the gym and we can see my family" he said.

"ok" everyone else said.

so they went to puter city. sakuri saw a building made out of rock.

"is that the gym desu ka?" she said.

"yeah it is sakuri-chan. isnt it cool desu ka?" said ash.

they decided to go into the gym. inside there was a lot of rock stuff and a guy that looked like brock only a lil bit younger lighter skin.

"sakuri-chan id like you to meet my lil bro forest-chan. hes the gym leader here now" said brock.

"hi forest-chan" sakuri said.

"hi sakuri-chan. so are you here because you want a battle desu ka?" said forest.

"yep" she said.

"ok then well lets have a battle. it will be 2 on 2 no time limit ok desu ka?" said forest.

"ok" said sakuri.

"go onix!" forest said. he threw the pokeball and a onix came out

"go reddy-chan!" said sakuri. she threw the pokeball and the jirachi came out.

"onix use rock smash!" he said.

"reddy-chan doge it!" she said.

onix tried to rock smash but reddy doged it.

"reddy-chan use doomdesire" she said.

reddy killed onix in 1 hit.

"onix return. golem go!" forst threw the other pokeball and a golem came out.

"reddy-chan use doom desire again" sakuri said.

reddy killed golem in 1 hit.

"golem return. well i guess you beat me sakuri-chan. congradulatins" said forest.

forest went up to sakuri and gave her a bolder badge.

"arigato" she said.

"that was a good fight" he said.

"yeah it was. i always love watching pokemon battles" said ash.

"hey i have an idea lets all go back to brocks house and celebrate" said misty.

"yeah that sounds good" said brock.

so sakuri and ash and misty and brock and forest all went to brocks house where they met brocks parents and all of his lil bros and siss. brock made everyone lunch. stupid misty keapt on clinging to ash all the time and sakuri started to get so pssed off that she was wondering if she could take it anymore. she decided to go to the bathroom and calm down. when she came out after a few minutes someone shoved her right back in and locked the door and started kissing her passionately. of course it was her bf ash.

"i knew why you went in there sakuri-chan" he said.

"you did desu ka?" she said.

"yeah. thats why im in here for the same reason" he said.

they kissed some more for a few minutes and then ash said "as much as i dont want to we should stop now because of stupid misty-chan"

"i wish we didnt have to ash-chan. when are you going to get rid of that hore desu ka?" said sakuri.

"look ive been thinking about it all day. i think i have a good plan and i promise that it will all happen tommorow ok baby desu ka?" said ash.

"ok if you say so" said sakuri.

then they left the bathroom. a little while later they decided to leave brocks house and go to the pokemon center to heal. sakuri decided to call her otoo-san prof. oak again.

"otoo-san im in love!" she said.

"in love desu ka? already desu ka? with who desu ka? brock-chan desu ka?" he said.

"no not with brock-chan. with ash-chan. hes absolutely wonderufl" she said.

"but i thought he was already with misty-chan" he said.

"yeah he was but after the double date we camped out in veritian forest and he took me aside and told me he loved me. he kissed me you know" she said.

"what does misty-chan think of all this desu ka?" he said.

"she doesnt know about it. ash-chan said that he was going to break it to her tomorrow and well see what happens then. either way i still think well be together. were meant for each other" she said.

"well thats good to know. what else is new desu ka?" he said.

"guess what otoo-san desu ka? i just got my 1st badge!" she said.

"thats great. how did the battle go with forest-chan sakuri-chan desu ka?" he said.

"it was pretty easy because of reddy" she said.

"yeah thats a pretty powerful pokemon. how are you getting along with it desu ka?" he said.

"we get along great we are best friends" she said.

"well thats good to kno. well i have to go now sakuri-chan so bye" he said.

"bye otoo-san" she said.

after she got off the phone brock went up to her.

"so heres the plan sakuri-chan. how about we stay the night at my house and then tommorow we can go to cirulen city and battle with misty-chans onee-sans so you can get the cascadebadge desu ka?" he said.

"ok sounds good" she said.

so that is the end of chappy 5 & in next chappy u will find out what ashs plan is! stay tuned!!

jamatta

satochisgirl1987 


End file.
